1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating pressing tools of upsetting presses for rolling stock, wherein the pressing tools are provided with hydraulic reduction drives. The present invention further relates to an upsetting press for reducing the width of rolling stock, wherein pressing tools arranged on both sides of the rolling stock each have hydraulic reduction drives which effect a movement of the pressing tools essentially toward each other and away from each other. The upsetting press may include feed drives which are capable of driving the pressing tools in the feeding direction of the rolling stock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to drive upsetting presses by means of electric motors through gear systems and eccentrics. Components having a relatively large structural size are required for converting the rotary movement into a linear movement. In addition, the manufacturing costs of such drives are very high.
For example, European Patent 0 112 516 proposes hydraulic reduction drives which produce direct linear movements, require less space and are less expensive to manufacture. However, in order to be able to apply the power necessary for the reduction, pumps must be installed which are relatively large, have a high power and, thus, consume a lot of energy.